


Whiskey Dreams

by allixiler



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: Even Captain Jade needs to unwind sometimes...with alcohol.
Relationships: Female Captain/Felix Millstone, Maximillian DeSoto/Original Female Character(s), The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Kudos: 7





	Whiskey Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying out this Jade character!

Captain Jade was a little drunk. No, scratch that. Jade was absolutely wasted. She staggered through The Lost Hope in such a way that the crew wasn’t sure if she’d make it all the way back to the ship. Jade, who was usually very coordinated and graceful, was now crashing into mardets and bar stools within the drinking establishment. Before she could hurt herself, Max hooked his arm through hers to hold her steady.

“Let’s get you back to the ship, Captain.” He suggested, rounding up the rest of the crew.

After a successful week in dealing with MSI and the Iconoclasts, Captain Jade declared that the crew celebrate by heading to their favorite bar on Groundbreaker. Jade had been stretched thin this week, trying to convince Sanjar to come to an agreement with Zora of Amber Heights. Graham Bryant was a lost cause (considering Jade and Zora executed him), but Jade believed that Stellar Bay and Amber Heights could come to a middle ground.

And so they did.

Stellar Bay and Amber Heights were now in an agreement to strengthen their respective communities and work together. MSI and the Iconoclasts would now be working as one unit. It was a glorious victory, one that called for a night of drinking and partying. Jade was clad in a much more casual, non-spacer type of look. She had somehow managed to track down a pair of ripped jeans a few weeks ago, and a black tank-top that showed off her fit, curvy figure in the best way.

“No!” Jade shrieked at her preacher boyfriend; “I swear I can handle a few more.” She falsely claimed.

The vicar made a doubtful face. He knew that Jade was a bit of a lightweight, and that she had already hit her point of intoxication. He knew she was in for a nasty hangover the next morning. It didn’t help that Jade’s chosen poison of the evening had been Iceberg Whiskey, which was notorious for causing the following day to be a nightmare. 

“Oh, I’m sure you can, but it would be best if you call it quits.” Max persuaded.

Her dark green eyes were glazed over and a lazy smile was plastered on her face as Parvati took it upon herself to link her arm in Jade’s free one. Somehow, Felix and Nyoka had outdone their Captain. Felix was about a half sip away from blackout and Nyoka was slurring so badly that she sounded like she was speaking another language. Ellie was buzzed, but she was capable of getting them back to The Unreliable. 

“Come on, Max,” Jade persisted, drawing out his name; “We’re just getting started!”

Parvati couldn’t help but giggle at Jade’s behavior. It was kind of amusing to see her so loosened up. Jade had always been a fairly laid back person, but determined and stern when needed to be. She was textbook sarcastic and had a bit of a “no filter” problem. Max was trying not to laugh, because Jade sometimes could get emotional when she was inebriated and thought someone was mocking her.

“Trust me. We’re doing you a favor.” Max spoke, not at all prepared for what was going to come out of her mouth next.

“Speaking of favors...” Jade spoke as seductively as her compromised mental capacity could; “You want to give everyone a show and fuck me right here?” 

Parvati’s mouth fell wide open at Jade’s words. A deep blush crept onto Max’s cheeks as the Captain moved closer to his lips. Parvati suddenly felt like she was interrupting something she didn’t want to be a witness to.

“Ms. Holcomb, if you would be so kind to give Dr. Fenhill a hand? I can handle the Captain.” Max sent her off, just in case Jade decided to get mouthy again.

Parvati quickly detached from Jade, happy to leave this conversation.

“Yep!” She squeaked; “Sure thing!”

Parvati scuttled away, assisting Ellie in carrying Nyoka and Felix out of the bar and back to the ship. Max turned back to Jade, who was all over him. 

“I cannot believe you just said that.” He remarked, beginning to usher her out of the bar. 

“No, you can’t believe I said that in front of Parvati,” Jade corrected; “You act like the crew doesn’t know about us.”

Jade had a point. While neither Max nor Jade had ever confirmed to the crew that they were in a relationship, it had become fairly obvious over time. 

“It has always been an unspoken,” Max declared; “I thought your wish was not to bring it up when it wasn’t necessary?”

Jade shrugged, a hiccup forcing its way from her diaphragm.

“Okay, so maybe I was a tad too forward just then.” Jade admitted, cursing when she stubbed her toe on a loose floorboard. 

“Oh, really? You think so?” He replied sarcastically. 

She giggled again as they walked down the stairs of the docking bays. She suddenly yelped out. Max stopped their commute, looking at her with an unamused expression.

“What?” He wondered.

“My feet hurt.” Jade complained.

He snorted at that.

“I’m surprised that you can feel anything based off of how much you imbibed.” He stated.

Jade whined, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“Carry me?” She requested.

Max let out a soft chuckle. Oh, the things he did for his Captain. He swept her off of her feet, cradling her as they continued their short journey to the ship. She was humming a song, very out of tune if he was being honest. He managed to open the airlock with her in his arms, laughing when he entered the loading deck to see Felix was out cold and Parvati and Ellie were attempting to drag him up the stairs. 

“The Captain too?” Ellie asked, thinking Jade was knocked out too.

Jade piped up at the sound of her name, waving at the two women. They snickered and continued to drag Felix’s limp body upstairs, God only knew where Nyoka had gone. With Jade still in his arms, he carried her into the navigation room to tell ADA where to take the ship.

“ADA!” Jade chimed.

“Hello, Captain. How can I be of assistance?” The computer replied.

Jade hiccuped again, pointing out of the window as if ADA had any clue as to where she was pointing.

“SCYLLA!” Jade instructed.

Max cut in.

“Ah- No, Jade. We’re not going to Scylla.” He argued. 

They had absolutely no reason to go to Scylla. The whole crew hated Scylla for various reasons, so Max definitely didn’t want the ship to end up there. 

“I’m the Captain of this ship. I say we go to Scylla.” Jade bantered back, looking up at her lover.

He scowled. He had no idea where the ship actually NEEDED to go, considering Jade never really told the crew their plans until it was time. 

“J, what the hell are we going to do on Scylla? At least pick a place where we won’t be boarded and shot at.” Max said.

Jade sighed dramatically.

“Fine. ADA, let’s hit up Fallbrook.” She said, defeated.

ADA got the ship en route to Fallbrook, Max exiting the terminal with Jade. His arms were getting tired from carrying his squirming girlfriend, so he was ready to set her down. He entered her quarters, making sure the door whirred closed behind them. 

“Let’s get you ready for bed.” He said aloud.

He approached the bed, setting her down gently on the mattress. Normally, Jade almost always showered before bed, but there was no way he was going to trust her in the shower in this state. Jade grabbed the hem of her tank top, trying to pull it off of her body, but ultimately getting it stuck on her head and over her face. Max watched, his pupils dilating when he saw the lacy, red bra she had been wearing underneath. He cleared his throat, pushing the thought aside. 

“You are so drunk.” He added, laughing again as he helped her get it off the rest of the way. 

His eyes raked over her chest, as he went to unbutton her jeans. Jade, as under the influence as she was, still had game. She smiled at him in a lustful, sultry way.

“Does the vicar like what he sees?” She purred.

“I do,” He said truthfully, pulling the jeans off of Jade’s legs; “You’re beautiful, love.”

He turned to get her a fresh shirt, but she shrieked in protest, quickly wrapping her legs around him and pulling him back to her. He looked down at his bubbly girlfriend, a smile appearing on his face.

“Do you need something?” He asked, knowing she was just being clingy.

“Kiss me?” She asked sweetly. 

“Always.” He obliged, leaning down and hovering over her.

He kissed her deeply, tasting the whiskey that she had put a dent into. She nibbled on his bottom lip, rolling her hips into his crotch. She reached for his pants, but he pulled away.

“No, you are way too drunk for that.” He refused.

She pouted.

“Please? You look so good...” She complimented.

Max would’ve loved nothing more than to finish off a fun night with even more fun, but Jade was too out of it to consent and definitely not in any shape to be that physical. 

“I appreciate it, but you need to sleep it off.” He instructed.

Jade huffed as he slipped a new shirt over her head, prompting her to move over and to get under the covers. She snuggled in her warm bed, attaching to Max like a koala the second he joined her. He held her in his arms, kissing her freckled nose. He pushed her bright blonde hair from her face, caressing her skin.

“Max?” She called.

He replied.

“Yes?”

“I love you.” Jade said honestly.

He kissed her again, before she drifted into a drunken slumber.

“I know. I love you.”


End file.
